<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep." by imbxdateverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283900">"Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything'>imbxdateverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Hurt Edward Elric, Prompt: "hey hey this is no time to sleep"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is stubbord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, fullmetal!" A voice snapped Edward from his semi unconsciousness.</p><p>"What?" He groggily asked as he rubbed his eye with his flesh hand.</p><p>"This is not the time to sleep." Colonel Roy Mustang told the teenage alchemist before going back to the map he had been looking over.</p><p>"I wasn't sleeping." Ed mumbled and perched his arm on the couch armrest to rest his head on.</p><p>The teen was currently in the Colonel's office, waiting to see where Mustang would send him and Al this time.</p><p>After a few minutes of pondering the towns and cities of Amestris, Ed was once again snapped out of his musings by his superior officer.</p><p>"If you can not stay aware for more that two seconds, you can leave." Mustang said in his infuriatingly calm yet sarcastic voice.</p><p>Ed glared at the man before him and resumed his stance with an added scowl on his features.</p><p>The teen <em>was</em> feeling tired but there was no way he'd say that to Mustang.</p><p>He had been feeling as such from the night before and this morning when he had woken up it only seemed to have been made worse.</p><p>His head was aching and his arm and leg stumps itched all over, making him more annoyed than he was.</p><p>He just wished the Colonel would tell him where he was being sent this time so that he could go to his hotel room.</p><p>Of course, he had to keep his exhaustion from Alphonse as well but he would cross that bridge when it came to it.</p><p>"Fullmetal!" Mustang once again startled Edward, "What is going on with you today?"</p><p>The young alchemist thought about it for a moment before shrugging at Mustang's direction.</p><p>Unfortunately, that was a terrible move as his right shoulder started hurting anew but Ed managed to keep himself from groaning out in pain.</p><p>After a few minutes, Mustang had finally picked a location to send the brothers and Edward was dismissed.</p><p>Alas, had Roy looked closer, he would have realised that the teenager had a burning fever but he didn't even notice the way Edward was fighting against dizziness as he walked out and closed the door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>